After The Ball
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: After the Ball ends and everything is over... Jemima goes out for the night with a secret admirer. Another recovers from certain events.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a big fan of Cats. Even when I was younger I would watch it at least three times a day. And then I found that the stories in this fandom, while amazingly great, are very limited and hard to find. So I want to contribute to it. Onto the Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats in anyway. I can't make something like this.

Chapter 1

When the ball ended and Old Deuteronomy left, with the assistance of Munkustrap and Tugger, Jemima snuck out and crouched on the trunk of a car. She looked around to see if anyone was around. Her mother was waiting for Munkustrap to return at the family's den, Victoria was with Plato, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had taken off on another heist, and Misto...

Jemima felt a red blush spreading across her face. The original conjuring cat had vanished quickly after the ball ended to avoid being surrounded by all his new fans. Tugger's song had definitely increased his standing with everyone, but the magician wasn't attracted to attention like Rum Tum Tugger was. The few that knew where Misto's den was weren't going to tell.

Jemima soon realized that other cats would also be busy now, and that almost no one would come by to see her song or dance. She stood and began to sing.

* * *

Mistoffelees had planned to spend the rest of the night sleeping in his den and not doing anything else. He'd been drained both physically and mentally. He'd appreciated Tugger's attempt to hype him up during his performance, but the tuxedoed cat had felt a large amount of pressure because of it. A small part of him wondered if that was what Munkustrap felt as the protector. He prayed to the everlasting cat that Old Deuteronomy would return and either his prayers were answered or his magic had agreed to listen him. Either way, he'd been just as ecstatic as the others.

He'd wanted to relax, but now something was calling out to him. It was practically dragging him out of his den and out into the cleared area of the jellical ball. Mistoffelees hid himself in the pipe, blending in with the darkness as he scanned the area around him to make sure he was alone. He knew that most of the cats had already retired to their dens and wouldn't be seen until the late afternoon at best, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He almost crawled out of the pipe before seeing movement in the corner of his eye and slinking back into the pipe to watch whoever was still-

 _Jemima_. Mistoffelees' eyes widened as the red and black queen began to sing and dance with no notice of her single audience. The melody of the sweet soprano signer's voice echoed throughout the whole area, mesmerizing the tom. He watched her graceful movements and she glided along the top of the car. He wasn't aware that he'd been moving closer to edge of the pipe to have a better view of her.

* * *

Jemima could feel the last notes of the song leaving her. As she sung them, her body began to slow. The melody was one that she'd never heard before, but felt compelled to sing, like Grizabella's song...

The queen looked at the moon, hoping that some answer would come to her.

Nothing.

Jemima sighed and moved to hop of the car, but misjudged her jump and began to fell to the ground with a surprise yelp and a cry of pain as her ankle landed awkwardly.

* * *

Mistoffelees watched as Jemima fell, time seemingly slowing down. It was when Jemima cried out in pain and held her ankle that the tom reacted.

He raced out of the pipe and slid next to her to comfort her.

Jemima jumped as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I was watching you perform...and-and then you got hurt and I wanted to make sure you were okay..." he began to ramble.

Jemima silently listened to him, no longer surprised at his appearance. "You were watching me?" She asked him as he stopped to take a breath. Mistoffelees fell silent.

"Y-yes..." He answered slowly and quietly. He looked up, slightly panicking. "I didn't mean to, though." He said quickly. "I was out for a walk."

Jemima nodded in understanding. "Was my performance good?"

"It was." Misto answered. Before he could stop himself he added, "All of your performances are beautiful." He slapped his paw over his mouth. But it was obvious from her expression that Jemima had heard very clearly what he said.

"My performances are beautiful?" She asked. Misto nodded. Jemima couldn't stop the blush that spread over her face. "Thank you..."

"No problem..." Mistoffelees replied awkwardly.

It was silent between the two before Jemima moved to stand and winced as she put pressure on her sore ankle. Misto instantly began to inspect the injury, trying to figure out what it was.

"You should see Jenny, Jem." Mistoffelees said using the nickname he'd given her.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Sh's probably sleeping and I'd hate to disturb her at this time." Jemima smiled.

Misto stared at her then back at her ankle. "You won't make it very far with this injury if we can't figure out what it is."

"I could try and sleep in the pipe or-"

"My den is nearby." Misto said, his tone making it obvious they wouldn't be debating over this. "You can spend the night there."

"I don't want to impose on you..." Jemima said, a fierce red blush on her cheeks.

"It's not a problem." Misto said looking away to hide his own blush. He crouched down to sling her arm around his neck to support her.

The two of them slowly walked to a small area that was close to the clearing, but also removed from it. It was hidden between a large stack of boxes and a broken bookshelf with a shower curtain rod between the two. There was a black curtain that covered the entrance, and Jemima was sure that if she was alone she would have never found this place.

Mistoffelees moved the curtain out of the way and helped Jemima over the rod into the den.

The queen looked around in amazement at the new den. It was well organized and spacious with books lining one side of the room and a small curtain that most likely had Misto's bed behind it.

"I hope you like it." Misto said. "I don't get many visitors."

Jemima nodded. "Will I be sleeping out here?"

"You can have Victoria's old room." Jemima looked at him. The tom shrugged. "She lives with Plato now. The room isn't being used."

"Oh..." Jemima didn't know what to say. She knew that Victoria had moved out from her old den and into Plato's, but she'd never been to the den or known that she shared it with Misto. In hindsight it was obvious that she would share a den with her brother.

"I'll just be-" Jemima attempted to walk, forgetting about her injury and hissed in pain as the injury made itself known.

Immediately Mistoffelees was next to her and helping her walk to the room.

"I'll be next door." Mistoffelees said as he helped her to the bed. "If you need anything do hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Misto." Jemima smiled.

He nodded and walked out of the room to his own. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

Jemima was in his home. _The queen he loved, Jemima, was in his home..._ The tom felt a burning redness spread across his face and his chest tightened.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep. But when his head hit the pillow he began to drift off.

That feeling that pulled him out of his den wasn't bothering him anymore.

* * *

Thanks for Reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of After the Ball!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Munkustrap was supposed to be back five minutes ago. He'd promised Demeter that he would do a quick patrol and be back immediately.

 _Maybe, after the ball._..Demeter shook her head trying to get rid of the fears plaguing her. The queen had kept calm after the removal of Macavity from the ball, but she could still imagine him being there. She could still feel the tight grip around her wrists and the burning glare into her back. She could see his red eyes burning into hers as he reached forward to-

"Demeter?" The queen jumped and looked at the tom that had entered the den. Munkustrap looked at her with concerned eyes and pulled her close. "You're shaking."

"I was thinking of him..." Demeter said slowly, spitting out the last word like it was poison. And that sentence was the only thing Demeter needed to say. Munkustrap tensed up and Demeter felt him pull her closer and hold her protectively. It was the same as the last time she'd told Munk about her fear of Macavity.

"I'm still here, Munk." Demeter looked up at the Tom. He met her gaze.

"I just...I can't forget what happened when he took you the first time." The jellical protector muttered. "I should have been able to stop him then. He wouldn't have shown up this time if I had."

"He would have." Demeter replied slowly. "Even if you had stopped him back then, it's his nature. He would have found something else to take."

"And I would have stopped him then too." The tom said. "I just...I just wish I could have done something this time. My father was taken in front of me, I almost lost you, and-"

"The tribe fought him off." Demeter put a hand on his chest. "Munkustrap, you don't have to be so hard on yourself. You've been the best jellical protector you can be."

Munkustrap sighed. "I suppose."

"I know it's true." The black and gold queen slowly pushed her mate to their bedroom. "And now you need to sleep."

Munkustrap tensed up. "But the patrol-"

"Is going to be fine." Demeter interrupted. "Alonzo and Mungojerrie can handle it. You need to sleep."

"I suppose..." The moment Munkustrap's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Demeter smiled at how quickly it happened.

You always put too much pressure on yourself. Demeter thought petting the tom's head. She settled into the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this one was shorter I don't know how to write Munkustrap and Demeter. There's one more chapter left and then this is over.**


End file.
